(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic door lock, and more particularly to such a lock of simple construction that can be locked and unlocked easily without use of any key.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Normally, on kitchen, toilet and bathroom doors, cylindrical locks are used which can be opened without the used of a key. However, such locks are commonly made of metal, a lot of parts are involved, and assembly and installation of the lock are difficult. Moreover, the projecting cylindrical portion to be gripped to open the lock can cause injury due to accidental collision, particularly by childern, and its size is substantial. Therefore, there are defects to be overcome.